Wrong thing to say
by Ninnia
Summary: Francis should know better than to insult Arthur's cooking, and now Arthur's family have to deal with him. FrancexUK, Human names used.


**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Hetalia-Axis Power characters except my OC**

**Human names used**

**My OCs are Duncan(Scotland) and Meredith(Wales) they are Arthurs older sister and brother.**

**Duncan has red hair and green eyes, he is tall and quite muscular. **

**Meredith has long Blonde hair and green eyes, she is also tall and slim.**

Wrong thing to say

Arthur lay on his bed glaring at the ceiling. Bloody frog. He always has to say the wrong things at the wrong time. He doesn't even think about how it will affect anyone, in this case the englishman who is now sulking in his room and refusing to answer his phone.

If people knew his reason for being mad at Francis they would think that Arthur was overreacting. Arthur had been thinking about their relationship and Francis was always showing him his love by showering him in gifts or reciting poetry so Arthur had decided to cook something for Francis. He knew most people said his food was inedible but he refused to believe them. Anyway, Arthur had called Francis over to try it. Lets just say the Frenchman wasn't estatic, actually he had already called Antonio and told him to prepare his funeral.

So Francis had ended up sitting at Arthurs kitchen table waiting to see what monstrosity Arthur would create this time. He loved Arthur but cooking was one thing he could not and should not be allowed to do.

Francis looked down and the...thing Arthur had placed in front of him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it."

Francis slowly poked the thing on the plate then raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Arthur.

"I think it just growled at me." He said in a serious tone.

Arthur frowned "Just try it."

Francis looked back down at the food (if you could call it that) before saying a small prayer and taking the first bite.

The next thing he knew he was staring up at the worried face of Arthur and his head was killing him.

"Thank god you woke up. I thought I actually killed you this time"

Francis groaned and sat up slowly.

"Arthur, don't take this the wrong way but you really need to stop cooking."

"What? It wasn't that bad."

Francis looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you even try it?"

"W-Well no... but"

"I thought we got over our differences and you weren't going to try and kill me anymore"

Arthur's face went red from embarresment and anger"It's not like I was trying to kill you."

"Then please, stop making inedible...things."

Arthur's face looked like a tomato at this point "My food isn't that bad."

"Arthur love, it can't even be called food."

Francis shouldn't have said that. Arthur had gotten fed up at this point and kicked Francis out of his house. Artur sighed and rolled over. Thinking about it maybe he was a bit too harsh, he looked over at his phone. He did miss the others pesence but...no, he would not give in and call him. Arthur sighed again and closed his eyes.

BANG

Arthur jumped and let out a squeal (a manly one of course). His brother stood in the doorway with one hand scratching the behind his head and a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow, I didn't think that I would actually be able to do it."

Arthur stared at him for a minute, then looked at his door (which was hanging off it's hinges), and then back at his brother. An awkward silence passed between them for a minute.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DOOR?!"

"I opened it"

Arthur looked at his door again.

"You didn't open it you kicked it down! Why would you even think about doing that?"

Duncan shurged "I've always wanted to try it." he answered like it was obvious.

Arthur gave up and flopped back down on his bed. There was no point trying to reason with what his brother was thinking. Duncan saw Arthur was ignoring him and took it as a sign to come in. Arthur had been sulking in his room for three days and Duncan was fed up. Arthur looked up when he felt his bed sink from the added weight.

"Right Arthur, tell your sweet and caring older brother what happened between you and Francis."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a 'sweet and caring' older brother"

Duncan gave him a thumps up "Not normally, but you do today so tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

Duncan raised his eyebrow. There was no way he was going to believe that."Of course there's nothing wrong, that's why you've locked yourself up in your room listening to your sad little emo music and genuinly being depressed."

Arthur sighed (he'd been doing that a lot today) Duncan wasn't going to give up until he told him. He sat up and looked at his hands suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"You know how Francis keeps doing things for me to show his love." he looked up to see Duncan nodding. "Well I wanted to do something for him so I decided to cook some – WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR?" Arthur yelled at Duncans sudden horrified expression. Duncan grapped Arthur's shoulders and shook him.

"Why Arthur? Why? I thought you had stopped trying to kill him?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Why did everyone think he still wanted to?

Duncan suddenly let go and Arthur fell to the the floor. Duncan started pacing around the room. "He's not dead is he... no if he was Antonio would be sending out invitations to his funeral, so you didn't kill him then what else could make you mope in your room."

Duncan stopped and a smile slowly appeared on his face. He turned to look at Arthur who had now gotton up off the floor. Arthur dusted himself off before looking at Duncan.

"What?"

"He said something about your food didn't he."

When Athurs face went red he knew he had the right answer.

"No, now get out." Arthur said while pushing Duncan out of his room. Duncan just laughed.

"Come on Arthur, it's just food no-one in our family can cook."

"Get out!"

"But Athur we need to communicate, I feel like there is a wall between us."

Arthur pushed Duncan out of his room and yelled "I know I built it there!" before finally slaming his broken door in Duncans face. Arthur stood against his door for a second listening to Duncans footsteps as he walked away. Finally peace and quiet. He walked back to his bed when–

"ARTHUR!" BANG

Arthur graoned and sat up to see his sister standing in the doorway fuming. He looked down at the floor to see his door.

"Why does everyone feel the need to abuse my door!"

Meredith ignored him completely and marched into his room until she stood right infront of him. Arthur looked up at her waiting for her to say what she wanted to. They stared at each other until she shoved his phone in his face.

"Just call him, this is stupid you've been stuck in here for days and quite frankly i'm fed up of it."

Arthur just stared at her. "Look i'm not going to call him–"

"Do it, or I will personaly force you to eat Duncans haggis and listen to him play the bagpipes for 2 hours."

Arthur sat in silence weighing up his options. Eat Duncans haggis or call Francis. He shuddered if there was anyone's cooking that was worse than his it was Duncans. Arthur sighed in deafeat and held out his hand.

"Give me the phone."

Meredith gave a triumpthant smile and handed Arthur the phone and then turned to walk out of his room.

Arthur sighed, he better get this over with. He dialed Francis's number and waited.

"Bonjour, who is calling?"

"I-it's me"

"Arthur what a suprise I thought I would have to wait another couple of days before you called me. Are you going to forgive me or do I have to beg for forgivness?" Arhtur could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Shut up. Look I guess I kind of overreacted." Francis laughed.

"Overreacted, Arthur all I said was that you shouldn't cook and you started throwing the food at me. It could have probably killed me."

"Listen frog i'm trying to apologize so could you just shut up for a minute."

Francis laughed again and Arthur didn't realize how much he loved that laugh.

"Arthur you don't have to put your pride through that, i'm just glad you're talking to me again. I don't know how long I would last without hearing that beautiful voice of yours say my name."

Arthur blushed "S-Shut up."

"Arthur."

"Yes."

"Je t'aime."

A small smile appeared on Arthurs face and he answered quietly "I love you too."

"They grow up so fast" Duncan sniffed, wiping a fake tear from his eye

"Yeah" Meredith agreed.

Duncan stood up with both hands on his hips.

"To celebrate i'll make us all some haggis" Duncan headed to the kitchen when Meredith tackled him.

"YOU'RE NOT SHOVING THAT CRAP DOWN MY THROAT AGAIN!!!"

**A/N: Please tell me if you think Arthur and Francis are OOC. Please review and cookies for anyone who gets the wall joke.**


End file.
